


FS Drabbles

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, Agents of SHIELD, Angst, Cute, F/M, Fitz - Freeform, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Fluff, Simmons - Freeform, all da stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 07:29:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15636063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: A collection of short FS drabbles





	1. Jemma’s Drunken Night

Fitz sat on the couch in his and Jemma’s shared apartment watching the latest match live on tv. Jemma was out with Daisy, Elena, Bobbi, and May having a bachelorette party in honor of their coming wedding. Fitz chuckled to himself. Jemma could hold her liquor better than him who was a bit of a lightweight. He wondered how the others were with drinks.

A faint knocking sound came from the door. Fitz hurried to open it and found May holding a very clearly drunk Jemma. “Surprise,” his fiancé whispered. “We had too many drinky drinks.”  
Fitz looked to May who rolled her eyes. “She and Daisy did,” she explained. “The others are taking her home and I’m delivering Jemma.”

Fitz helped May bring her in and sit her down on the couch where he had been. “Thanks May I got it from here.”  
May chuckled with raised eyebrows. “Good luck. She’s been weak kneed ever since we left and she had that last tequila shot.”

“Yeahhh, it has that affect on her.”

As soon as Fitz had closed the door behind May and turned around, Jemma had flopped onto the floor and was playing with the fringed end of the carpet. “Jem? You alright?” He couldn’t help but grin at his silly drunk fiancé.

“Fitz this is terrible…”  
“What is?” He knelt down beside her and starred at the carpet like she was doing.

“The puppy has chewed on the rug!”

Fitz burst with laughter. “Love, we don’t have a dog.”  
“We don’t? Well we should get one.”

“Maybe later,” he giggled. “But now let’s get you into the bed so you can sleep off.”

He pulled on of her arms over his shoulders and half carried her into the bedroom. Fitz gently set her down on the bed and then walked to her closet to get out one of her large t-shirts.

However, when he turned around he found an empty bed and then heard the sound of clinking bottles coming from the kitchen. He scurried in after her, and found Jemma pouring herself a shot of vodka.

“No, no, no Jemma. No more drinks,” he replied taking the bottle from her and setting it aside.

“But why not?” She pouted drooping her head. “The night is still young, and so am I!”

“Uhhh, but it’s six am…” He trailed off. He’d say anything to get her to bed. She was going to have one hell of a hang over in the morning. “It’s six in the morning, and you’re not having vodka.”

Jemma gave a comical gasp and followed as Fitz led her back towards the bed. “It is? Why aren’t we asleep? Fitz this is no time to have a drink.”

Fitz snickered to himself. “I’m sorry love. Now let’s just get back to bed and we can talk about it later.”

Thankfully, Jemma only tried to escape going to bed once more. But soon he was able to convince her to slip into fresh pjs and under the covers.

Morning came and Fitz waited for Jemma at the kitchen table with coffee at the ready. It was noon before she was able to creep delicately into the room holding her head that was surely pounding. “Morning sleeping beauty.”  
Jemma hissed in pain. “Please don’t shout Fitz.”

“Sorry,” he whispered. “Coffee?”  
“Yes please,” replied Jemma as she sat down at the table. After taking a few sips of from her mug she looked up at her fiancé. “How drunk was I?”

“Well you thought we had a puppy, tried to pour yourself more vodka and then blamed me for it.”  
Jemma moaned loudly and rubbed her temples. “Oh god… I’m so sorry.”

Fitz laughed and shook his head. “Honestly it was pretty entertaining. I only hope I can be that fun when Hunter, Mack and Coulson take me to my stag party.”

“Trust me, you don’t want to. My head is practically swimming. And you’re a lighter weight that I am.”

“Hey now I do just fine.” The two laughed and continued sipping their morning coffee.


	2. We Have to Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma has to tell Fitz about his girlfriend at the academy

Jemma felt odd walking up to Stacy. But she wanted to make sure everything was good between them. Fitz’s new girlfriend had been treating Jemma as if she was an infectious plague. She wondered if the Stacy felt threatened by her and Fitz’s close relationship. If so, it was probably best to talk and clear the air.

“Hey there Stacy,” Jemma said sweetly as she sat down beside the young woman at a lunch table.

“Oh… It’s you.”

 _Well not the response I hoped for._ Jemma sighed and tried her best to not show the frustration she felt. “Listen I just wanted to make sure everything between you and I was okay. I know Fitz and I are really close. But I just wanted to let you know not to worry about that or be jealous of it or anything.”

The blonde giggled in an annoyingly high-pitched tone. “Oh, honey I’d never be jealous of you.”

“Uh, excuse me? I’m confused.”

Stacy rolled her eyes and scoffed. “I mean look at you. You’ll never make a good shield agent. You’re so weak and ridiculous. Fitz will see that soon enough with my help.”  
“How dare you…You-jerk!”

“Oh, good come back stupid bitch,” Stacy giggled again.

“I’m done here.” Jemma stood to her feet and marched away towards Fitz’s dorm. She was going to put a stop to this. Fitz needed to know this evil creature was not who she pretended to be.

Jemma didn’t even knock on the door first, she simply burst in. “Fitz we need to talk right now!”

Fitz almost fell of where he’s been sitting on the end of his bed. “Good god Jemma! What’s gotten into you? I could have been naked for all you knew!”

“We need to talk about Stacy.”  
“Stacy?”

Jemma drew in a deep breath and let it out. She needed to calm down and speak from a place of concern for her friend. She then relayed to Fitz the detailed of what has happened between her and Stacy. She prayed that Fitz would believe her and not be too hurt.

“She really said that?”

She nodded slowly watching his face for a reaction. He kept his face rather emotionless but from what Jemma could tell he seemed all right.

“Well I was going to break up with her tonight anyway. Her true colors were beginning to show. She’d told me I needed to spend less time with you and there’s no way I’m going to do that.”

“Really?”

Fitz grinned across the bed at Jemma and gave a nod. “Of course. Anyone that’s not okay with you is not okay with me. You’re my best friend Jemma… Plus I like someone else anyways.”

“Who?” Jemma asked eagerly.

Fitz shrugged avoiding her eyes. “I’ll tell you later I wanna make sure she likes me first before I do anything about it.”

“Well alright… Doctor who later?”

“Of course!”

Fitz then starred up at his best friend beautifully smiling at him as she stood. _It’s you Jemma._ She turned to leave with a wave and he watched her go. _I care about you so much. I tried to move on by being with someone else. But it’s not use. I’m in love with you._


	3. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma gets a bday surprise

Jemma had been working in the lab all day with no word from Fitz who was out with Mack meeting with several foreign diplomats about supporting Shield. Fitz had been no text or anything from him wishing her a happy birthday. Not a single thing. Jemma tried to understand how busy Fitz most likely was. He’d left two days ago for a New York and she hadn’t heard anything from her boyfriend since yesterday.

Daisy had come in an hour ago with her laptop to keep Jemma company. She was thankful for her friend’s company; however, she couldn’t help wish she were Fitz.

“Any word from the boys?” Daisy asked looking up from her research into finding Inhumans that might be having a hard time.

Jemma shook her head. “Nothing… I can’t believe he forgot.”  
“Forgot what?”

Seems as if everyone had forgotten Jemma’s birthday. How had they celebrated for her when she wasn’t there and when she was there they forgot? This was ridiculous. “We had plans,” she lied.

“Oh, well I’m sure he’ll be back soon.”

“Yeah…” Jemma turned and went back to her work with silence beginning to fill the room once more. Finally, after two more hours she had finished. There was still no word from Fitz. She turned to Daisy with a sigh. “I think I’m going to head back to the apartment.”

“Mind if I come with? We could gets some drinks and watch a movie.”

Jemma nodded as she reached for her coat. So the two girls walked out together. Before reaching the apartment Daisy had them stop at the store to grab some alcohol and then they continued on. Jemma was not concentrating on much. In her mind’s eye all she was seeing was Fitz coming home. She didn’t even care about her birthday anymore. All she wanted was to have the man she loved home with her.

They reached the apartment and Jemma pulled her keys from her pocket and began unlocking the door. Suddenly there was a clatter behind her. She turned to see Daisy reaching for her phone, which was on the floor. “Daisy are you already drunk,” she chuckled.

Daisy rolled her eyes. “Look I’m not drunk I’m just… have butter fingers.”

Laughing loudly Jemma turned back to her keys. The door opened and the two walked inside. Jemma flipped the switch and on came the lights. As soon the lights came on the decorations were revealed. Across the opposite wall was a small banner that said “happy birthday Jemma”. On the floor were balloons and across the ceiling were streamers.

Jemma raised her eyebrows. “What is-?” But before she could finish her sentence several people jumped out form behind the couch and out of the kitchen. There was Coulson, May, Mack, Elena and to her great delight, Fitz. In unison they shouted, “surprise!” Except Elena said it in Spanish.

As soon as her brown eyes fell on Fitz Jemma ran to him. He deserved some affection for the sweet surprise. She jumped into his arms and wrapped her own around his neck and her legs around his waste. Jemma planted a sweet kiss on his lips and heard shouts and whistles behind her from the others.

“He deservers that,” Mack smiled. “He made sure we got back as soon as possible so we would set all this up!”

Fitz grinning broadly set Jemma down and kissed her forehead. “Anything for you Jem.”

“I kind of though you’d forgotten about me,” she admitted shyly.

“How could I ever forget about you?”

Jemma shrugged looking down at the floor, then turned to look around the room at her friends. “Thank you everyone. This is so wonderful!”

“Enough thank yous,” replied Daisy. “Let’s get out the cake and the drinks!”

“Thanks for distracting her a bit with that, and the phone drop” Fitz winked. “We were going right to the wire.”

“Distracting me?” Jemma narrowed her eyes at Daisy.

Her friend shrugged and then pointed towards the kitchen with a sly grin. Jemma followed her direction and saw a large blue Tardis cake waiting for her. She turned to Fitz and gave him another kiss.

“We figured since you missed it once we could do it better now,” he replied.

“Thank you so much Fitz. I love you.”

“And I love you Simmons.”


	4. Take A Chance On Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Academy parallels after Jemma returns from the planet

 

Jemma couldn’t take this awkwardness anymore. She and Fitz had been made partners for this project and he was going to have to accept that. He had hardly talked to her about it since they began two days ago. So it was time for that to change.

She marched up to Fitz in the cafeteria. Thankfully, he was sitting alone so she wouldn’t be as nervous talking with him.

She sat down so hastily that it caused Fitz to jump. “Oh, hey Jemma,” he said setting down the book he had been reading.

“Fitz we need to talk.”

“About the project?”

“Well, in a way. I feel like you’ve been avoiding me. And listen I know we’re rivals most of the time in class and I’m not your favorite person. However, we have been assigned to do this project together and I imagine you want a great grade just like I do.” Jemma stopped to breathe and give Fitz time to reply.

Slowly, Fitz nodded in agreement.

“Fitz take a chance on me. If we can communicate better then we can do better than anyone in the class on this project. All you need to do is put some trust in me. If you really want to do this I’ll be around. I’m free for the rest of the day.”

“I do,” Fitz replied. His voice cracked slightly. “I want to work together more.”

Jemma smiled more to herself than to him. His voice might still be changing. After all they were the youngest in their class. “Good. So meet in the library in an hour?”

Fitz nodded eagerly and smiled at her for the first time. Now that Jemma saw him smile she realize that he actually looked pretty cute.

* * *

 

As Fitz lay awake in his bed he couldn’t help but think of Jemma struggling through the PTSD of having been on another planet for so long. No matter what she said, he knew she was having nightmares. Sure enough a moment later began to hear her cries.

He immediately jumped to his feet and began to run down the hallway. He flung open her door and charged in to find Jemma thrashing under her covers.

“No, no, no!” she screamed throwing her arms around violently.

“Jemma!” He slipped onto the bed taking hold of her arms trying his best to keep her from hurting herself.

Finally, she woke up and her dark eyes met his bright ones. “Fitz,” whispered Jemma. “I’m-I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

He shook his head vigorously. “No, I’m glad I can help. That’s all I want to do.”

“It’s alright. I’m fine.”

“No you’re not! This is the third night in a row you’ve woken up screaming. Please Jemma let me help you.”

For a moment the two stared at each other intently, one wanting to begin and the other wanting to give up. Finally, Fitz broke the silence.

“Jemma do you remember when we had to work on that project at the Academy. I was so nervous to talk with you. But then you asked me to do something. You asked me to take a chance on you. Now I’m going to ask you to do the same. Let me help you Jemma.”

She smiled softly up at him. “I had forgotten about that…” She chuckled slightly. “Okay Fitz I will.”

“Good,” he grinned. “Now that we’re both up how about we do something to clear out minds? We could go walking, or maybe just talk.”

Jemma shook her head. “Just hold me please Fitz. Just stay here.”

“Of course. Anything you need.”


End file.
